Most transport vehicles have both volume and weight capacity limits. An inefficient use of space results if the transport vehicle becomes full before its weight capacity is reached. By dimensioning packages, shipping companies can fill space optimally and compute shipping charges accurately.
Hands-free measurements of an object's dimensions (e.g., volume) may be carried out using a dimensioning system (i.e., dimensioner). These systems can accurately gather volume information, without causing disruptions in workflow. Handheld dimensioners require no dedicated setup to measure an object's dimensions. These devices are small (e.g., fit into a user's hand) and convenient. Since the dimensioner is mobile, it may be positioned in a wide variety of environments. These environments may vary considerably due to lighting, object location, and/or object coloring. Some environments are not suitable for dimensioning; however, this is not always obvious to a user. Dimensioning data captured in adverse environments may lead to unfavorable results.
A need, therefore, exists for a handheld dimensioner with a user interface configured to indicate the quality of the dimensioning data so a user can respond as necessary.